legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S5 P1/Transcript
(Spore is seen finishing off his dirt) Spore: Mmmm! Man that was good! (Spore puts the bucket down and sits on the couch) Spore: *Smiling* (Spore then notices the stares he's getting) Spore: … Um... Something wrong? Alex: Amanda? Is this... Your plant? Amanda: Yep! Spore you remember the Defenders? Spore: Oh yeah I remember! Guess you haven't had a chance to see me like this. Alex:...... Miles: Weird.... Amanda: Yeah he gives off that vibe at first, but he's friendly I assure you! Alex: Oh I didn't say he wasn't. Just... Surprised. I know Xylia told us he was alive, talking and walking but... Yang: Yeah it still caught us off guard to see him is all. Ian: Yeah. We'll adjust don't worry. Amanda: Great! Spore: I'd offer you guys some dirt but I ate it all! Jack: T-That's fine dude. Yang: Yeah we're good. Spore: Suit yourselves! (Spore returns to sitting and humming) Amanda: Heh. I like him in this form, he's funny. Jack: Kinda yeah. Daniel: Hm. Alex: Well, I'm gonna go check on Jessie. Jack: Alright. Amanda: You do that! (Alex nods and heads to Jessica's room) Alex: Hey Jess. (Alex then sees Jessica playing with Pink and Yellow) Jessica: *Giggle* Hey sweetie! Alex: What's up? Jessica: Just playing! Pink: Yep! Yellow: We're having fun! Alex: Glad to hear it Yellow. Yellow: *Smile* (Alex sits on the bed) Jessica: How are you holding up? Alex: Okay I guess. Jessica: Yeah I get what you mean. I am glad these two came to cheer me up. Alex: Yeah Red and Blue helped us out. Yellow: Where are they anyway? Alex: In with Erin last I checked. Jessica: Ah. (Pink flies around in the air) Pink: Wheee! Jessica: Wow Pink you're flying like a pro! Pink: THanks! But I got a lot to learn from mommy! Jessica: Well I hope she teaches you well! Pink: Me too! Yellow: Heh. Jessica: Hey Yellow, you wanna fly too? Yellow: Boy do I! Jessica: Alright! Here we go! (Jessica lifts Yellow with her powers) Yellow: *Gasp* Pink: Yellow! You're floating! Yellow: I-I'm flying! Jessica: That you are! Yellow: WOO HOO!! (Yellow flies around with Pink) Jessica: *Smile* Alex: That's cute. Jessica: Yeah. It is. Alex: I wonder if our kids we'll be like this? Jessica: I bet they will. Alex and Jessica: …………………… !! Alex: W-W-Wait what!? Jessica: Did we really just say that?! Alex: I-I'm sure we didn't mean it like that! Pink: Hm? Yellow: Huh? Alex:....... Jessica:.......... Alex:....... Jessica: But I mean....... Alex: *Sigh*.....I guess....you're not wrong there maybe. Jessica:... *Sighs* Why is this so hard for us? Alex: I don't know.... Jessica: I mean... We love each other right? Alex: Yeah beyond a doubt. Jessica: So.....How has Erin and Jack got the courage to tie the knot.... Alex: But we can't...? (The two look at each other. Pink and Yellow watch them) Pink: Hmmmm.... Yellow: You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? Pink: Yeah. (The two fly over and land on the bed) Pink: Guys? Jessica: ! O-Oh! Pink, Yellow! Yellow: What's up? Alex: N-Nothing nothing! Jessica: Just talking is all! Pink:..... Yellow: Mmhm. Alex:...... Jessica:...... (Spore then opens the door) Spore: Hey uhh, are any of the infants in here to play? Yellow: *Gasp* Spore! (Yellow and Pink crawl over to Spore) Spore: Oh hey guys! (Spore crouches down) Spore: What's up? Yellow: Nothing! Pink: Just listening to Alex and Jessica's love talk! Spore: Huh? Alex: ! Jessica: Y-You guys heard us!? Pink: How could we not? Yellow: Room's not that big! Jessica: *Blushes a bit* Alex: Yeesh.... (Amanda walks up) Amanda: What's going on Spore? Spore: Nothing just came to see if the kids wanted to play! Amanda: Oh, okay! (Amanda crouches down) Amanda: You kids wanna play? Pink: Sure! Amanda: Well come on! Let's go see if Xylia wants to join us! Yellow: Yeah! (The four leave the room) Alex:........*Looks at Jessica* Jessica:......*Looks at Alex* Alex and Jessica: *Blushing* (The scene then cuts to Xylia and Ivy playing with Green) Ivy: *Giggle* You're so fun to play with Green! Green: I know! Ivy: I could just eat you up you're so cute! Green: *Playful gasp* You wouldn't Ivy! Ivy: Watch me! (Ivy picks Green up and blows a raspberry on her belly) Green: *Giggling* Ivy: *Laughs* I win! Xylia: Aww you two are so cute! Ivy: Heh, thanks mom! Green: We try! Xylia: *Smile* (Amanda, Spore, Yellow and Pink enter the room) Amanda: Hey guys! Xylia: Hey Amanda! Yellow: You guys wanna play? Green: Yeah we do! Ivy: Sure! We'll play! Pink: YAY! Spore: Follow me! (Spore leads the group out onto the beach) Spore: Is this a good spot? Xylia: It's perfect Spore! Spore: Really? Alright then. Green: Woo! (The group gets to playing before the scene cuts to Erin and Blue lying in bed. Blue is seen curled up asleep while Erin stares at her wall) Erin:........... (The doorknob turns before Rose opens the door and enters) Rose: Erin? Erin:.... Rose: You o- Erin: How did you unlock the door....? Rose: I have my ways. Erin: Hm...... Rose:........ (Rose goes and sits on the bed) Blue: *Snorts and wakes up* Huh...? Rose: Oh, hey Blue. Blue: *Yawns* Hey Rosie... Rose: How you feeling? Blue: Okay.... Rose: Good. Erin: Can you go away Rosie...? Rose: Huh? Erin: Please...? Rose: Now why would I do that? Erin: Rosie.... Rose: I can't just let my mother sit depressed in her room can I? Erin: *Groans* Rose: Now come on, sit up and let's do something fun! Erin: No.... Rose: Aww come on! Erin: Rosie no.... Rose: Hmmm..... (Rose thinks of how to cheer Erin up. She then gets an idea) Rose: Oh Eriiiin. Erin: What...? Rose: You REALLY need to get up. Erin: *Moans* Rose:....Erin. Erin:..... Rose: Are you really gonna willingly attract the monsters to you? Erin:.....*Sigh* Rosie not this game..... Rose: Oh we're playing this game Erin. Erin: No.... Blue: Game? Rose: You'll see Blue. Erin: I'm not just gonna cheer up Rosie.... Rose: I don't know about that. Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts